Siempre seras tu
by ibelieveHeya
Summary: Naya apènas puede creer lo que esta pasando frente a sus ojos, siente que esta a punto de perder el amor de su vida, Heather Morris. Luchara por lo que siente o solo se alejara?. Historia basada en eventos de mi vida y necesitaba una manera de dejarla salir. Mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Siento un frió que recorre mi cuerpo, la visión un poco borrosa. Mi corazón latia tan rápido que creí que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento .. La veo parada en el centro del salón mientras el le habla a los invitados..

Sabia lo que venia, era obvio para todos los que estaban presente; aunque internamente deseaba equivocarme. Veo que los labios de Taylor se mueven como si intentara explicar el motivo de lo que estará apunto de suceder, pero no logro escuchar nada, solo hay un silencio absoluto que es interrumpido por el choque de mi corazón contra el pecho. Empiezo a sentir una punzada en el estómago. No puedo creer que esto este pasando, no hoy. Se suponía que seria diferente. Y en ese instante el tiempo se paraliza, intento contener las lagrimas pero se que es vano.. Lo veo descender y apoyarse en su rodilla, mientras sostiene una cajita, la mira y dice "te casarias conmigo?" .. Sentí como todo el oxígeno salía expulsado de mis pulmones, como si no pudiera respirar mas.

Heather se ve sorprendida .. Sus ojos se conectan con los míos por un momento como si intentara consolarme .. Yo solo trago grueso y le sonrió.. Pero mi sonrisa no llegaba a mis ojos.. En ellos había tristeza .. Y ella debió notarlo porque me sonríe de la misma manera. . Rompe nuestro contacto visual.. Para mirar a su futuro esposo y darle la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.. Por un segundo pensé que podria escogerme, que se arriesgaría por mi.. Pero esa esperanza fue destruida cuando oigo las palabras que terminaron de acabar conmigo.. "Si me quiero casar contigo" .. Todos aplauden, lo se porque veo como se mueven y rien, pero no puedo procesar nada, no logro escuchar mas que como estalla todo mi interior como un vidrio que fue impactado por una bala. Mis pies no pueden moverse, es como si no tuviera control sobre mi cuerpo. Como si fuera solo una espectadora viendo todo a distancia.

Finalmente me acerco a ella.. La sostengo en mis brazos.. Y le susurro al oido "Felicidades Hemo, estoy inmesamente feliz por ti" .. Y no le menti, la verdad solo queria su felicidad, aunque la misma no sea a mi lado. Ella recibe el abrazo y siento como tiembla .. Me mira a los ojos y dice "Gracias, sabes que seras mi dama de honor" .. Y aunque estoy feliz porque me de esa importancia, no puedo evitar que se sienta como una daga pasando por mi pecho.. Quiero ser yo quien despierte junto a ella todos los dias de mi vida, quien cuide de ella.. Quien la ame.. Esa queria ser yo .. La miro con tristeza y le digo "Claro, no podria ser de otra manera..soy tu mejor amiga o no?". Ella solo sonrie pero noto que su sonrisa no es completa.. O quizas solo lo imagine. Su futuro esposo la llama y ella se disculpa y promete que hablaremos mas tarde. Esta noche sera muy larga y busco la botella mas cercana a mi. Para mi sorpresa es de tequila. Me sirvo un trago y siento como se desliza por mi garganta ahogando un poco el dolor que me agobia. Los miro a lo lejos sonriendo hablando con otras personas sobre el compromiso. Pero los ojos de heather estan en mi, quedamos conectadas y no entiendo porque me sigue mirando, parece preocupada. Yo no soy una bebe a la que deba cuidar, ademas ya tomo su desicion y con ese pensamiento me volteo y me sirvo otro trago. Al pasar las horas empiezo a sentir el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo.

El mareo se apodera de mi y me levanto de prisa al baÑo. Cierro la puerta e intento que el mareo y la fatiga se me pasen pero todo es en vano y caigo al suelo por no tener mas fuerzas con que sostenerme. Siento como alguien acaricia mi espalda y me dice que todo estara bien.. Volteo y me decepciono al ver que es solo una amiga de la hermana de heather. Intento levantarme del piso pero era inmutil. Luego de esto todo se me nubla, solo escucho voces a mi alrededor pero no puedo distinguir caras. Un rayo de luz entra por la ventana y noto que ya amanecio. Siento un golpe repentino en la cabeza indicando que la resaca de lo que bebi anoche empezaba a hacerse presente. Al moverme me doy cuenta que estoy sola en una habitacion que no es la mia. Ajusto la mirada y reconosco donde estoy. Es la habitacion de heather pero ella no se encuentra en ningun lado." Pero que hago aqui? Como llegue? Dios dime que no dije nada estupido" . Eso era lo unico que pasaba por mi mente.

No tenia fuerzas para levantarme pero aun asi lo intente .. En el instante que lo hice senti como el mundo me dio vueltas. Me recorde a mi misma JAMAS volver a beber asi. Y fue entonces cuando comence a revivir los momentos de la noche anterior, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.. "Habria sido una pesadilla? ".. Comence a entrar en panico cuando derepente se abre la puerta y lorgro ver ese cabello dorado hacer su aparicion. Estaba hermosa pero no tan alegre como siempre la veia, habia algo en sus ojos que no lograba decifrar.. Me miro por un instante .. Yo baje la mirada institivamente para ocultar mis lagrimas; espero que no las haya notado. Ella se acerco, yo mire su mano .. Y ahí estaba brillando de manera incesante, un anillo de compromiso.

El piso me dio vueltas otra vez, cuando caia al suelo por segunda vez senti unos brazos fuertes rodeandome evitando que impactara contra el piso. Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba ella, mirandome preocupada. "Tremenda noche no?" La oigo decir.. Solo sonrio e intento componerme. La verdad no queria hablar. Solo queria salir corriendo de alli. Ella me esta mirando como si esperara una respuesta y yo solo le sonrio y respondo "Si .. No bebere otra vez asi" . Ella empieza a reirse y yo golpeo su brazo "No es gracioso, siento como si hubiese muerto". .. Lo digo aunque no me refiero solo a mi estado fisico, ella intenta leer mis ojos siempre se le ha hecho facil hacerlo. Pero esta vez prefiero voltear la mirada, prefiero no hablar del tema.

Ella entiende la indirecta y se dirige a la cocina "No vienes? Deberias comer algo".. "Si claro te acompaño pero la verdad no tengo hambre". Y con eso nos fuimos a la cocina.


	2. Chapter 2

Llego al comedor y veo a su familia reunida en la sala, estaban desayunando todos juntos. Era la manera en la que siempre terminaban las celebraciones de los cumpleaños, pero ahora se sumaba otra celebración.. Una con la cual no me sentía tan feliz de festejar. Su compromiso era algo que de una forma me esperaba, pero tenia la esperanza de poderlo evitar. "Hey estas ahí? En que piensas tanto?" Oigo decir a la madre de heather. "Creo que anoche se te fue la mano con la bebida. Jamas te habia visto asi" continuo la madre de heather "Si disculpe, la verdad no se que me ocurrio. Supongo que estaba feliz por la gran noticia". Al decir esto levanto la mirada para conseguir los ojos de Heather fijos en los mios. Se podia sentir la tension en el aire. Era demasiado para mi necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ese lugar antes que llegara... "Tayloooorrr, como estas cariÑo?". La mama de Heather lo saluda con emoción. Volteo y si, era el a quien no quería ver. No quería tener que afrontar esto, verlos asi. No hoy, no en este momento. Lo sigo con la mirada mientras se dirige a Heather para darle un beso en los labios y sostenerla en sus brazos, a lo cual ella responde alegremente y eso provoca una punzada en mi estomago, obligándome a apartar los ojos del espectáculo. En ocasiones siento que el sospecha algo, por la manera en como actua. Siempre busca mirarme a mi, para saber cual sera mi reacción. Pero la expresión en mi cara siempre es nula. Comienzan de nuevo los comentarios sobre la boda y es mucho como para poder soportarlo. Asi que me disculpo, me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo hacia el patio con la excusa de estar mereada y necesitar aire fresco. Los ojos de Heather me siguen cuidadosamente, cada paso que tomo, cada palabra que digo es detectada por ella; como si intentara analizar lo que pasa por mi mente. Pero prefiero no prestarle mucha atencion y continuar mi camino. Sentada en patio los pensamientos me abruman. No logro conseguir una explicación de como llegue a este punto. Levanto el telefono para mirar la hora, son las 11:00 AM.. Veo que tengo varios mensajes. Unos de mis primas y mi hermana que por lo visto ya se enteraron de la noticia y estan preocupadas por mi. Solo ellas sabian lo que sentia por Hemo, siempre me apoyaron con la situacion. La verdad no se que habria hecho sin ellas. Tenia otro de la amiga de la hermana de Heather, queriendo saber como amanecí. Decidí responderles a todos y decirles que estare bien que no se preocuparan. "Que gran mentira" pense , pero no gano nada con decirles que me estoy muriendo. Porque se que nada de lo que digan me hara sentir mejor y en estos momentos prefiero estar sola. Una mano en mi hombro interrumpe mis pensamientos. No volteo a mirar, porque se quien es. Reconosco su aroma, la manera en como si mano se siente, y mi sospecha se confirma cuando oigo su voz .. "Esta todo bien?". Se sienta a mi lado. Yo solo asiento y la miro, ella abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero la cierra al escuchar los pasos de alguien que camina hacia nosotras. Era taylor, su sonrisa era radiante. El se veia realmente feliz, yo en cambio me veia devastada y no podia evitar sentir envidia por primera vez en mi vida. Queria estar en su lugar pero eso jamas sera posible. "Cariño que haces aqui afuera? Todos preguntan por ti. Ademas te extraño.". Con eso le da un beso, todo mi interior se siente en una constante lucha. El mareo y la fatiga se hacen presentes en mi cuerpo y solo me toca sonreir. "Lo siento Tay, es que queria ver como estaba Naya.. Asegurarme que se sentia bien". Coloca un brazo sobre mi hombro mientras le responde a su prometido. Siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca. No quiero ser tan vulnerable a su alrededor y me golpeo a mi misma internamente por eso. El se ve molesto y dice "Mi amor creo que entenderá, hoy nosotros tenemos prioridad". Se levanta la toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta el interior de la casa nuevamente. Heather se aleja con sus ojos en los mios. Con una mirada como de disculpa. Yo solo asiento para hacerle sentir que estoy bien, que no se preocupe. Espero unos minutos mas y entro a la casa directo a la habitación para recoger todas mis pertenencias., es hora de irme a casa. Estaba casi lista cuando la puerta se abre y veo ojos azules emergiendo de ella. Veo como su expresión cambia. "Que haces? Por que te vas?". Su voz en muy fina, vulnerable. Casi no logro escucharla. "Ya es momento de que me vaya a casa". Le digo con voz seca y fría. Ella me mira y se acerca un poco mas a mi.. "Pero, por que?" Rio irónicamente por dentro pero se que ella realmente no quiere que me vaya. Asi que tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos. "Hemo, estoy inmensamente feliz por ti. Pero ahorita no puedo estar aquí. Espero que lo entiendas. Prometo hablar mas tarde, cuídate y disfruta mucho junto a el y tu familia". Intente hablar normal pero mi voz se quebró al final. La abrace fuertemente y sin darle tiempo salí de la casa como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios. De verdad suena doloroso lo que esta pasando Naya pero créanme se siente aun peor. ** **Me preguntaba si le gustaría saber que paso antes de ese momento? Un pequeño flashback y que me quede fiel a mi historia, a lo que realmente me paso. ** **O si desean una historia a partir de este instante. Espero sus respuestas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Acelere a toda velocidad, las calles estaban desiertas cosa que agradecí. No estaba de humor para quedarme atrapada en el trafico.

Llegue a casa rápido. Me da miedo pensar que no recuerdo como aparecí aquí. Fue como conducir en piloto automático. Mi mente estaba en todo menos concentrado en la carretera. Se que no debi conducir asi, pero agradecí a Dios el haberme traido viva.

Limpie mi rostro llevandome las lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas y fui directo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha para despejar mi mente.

Me desvisto y coloco musica. Tengo la costumbre de escuchar musica la mayor parte del tiempo ya que me relaja. Pongo una lista de reproducción que llevo escuchando los ultimos meses tiene aproximadamente 20 canciones. Casi todas son de adele, pero la mayoria expresan el mismo sentimiento.

Entro a la ducha y abro la llave. Mi cancion favorita de adele comienza a sonar...

**_I heard that your settled down._**

_Oí quetehabías establecido,_

**_That you found a girl and your married now._**

_que encontraste una chica, y que estas casado ahora._

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.. No puedo creer el dolor que estoy sintiendo. Respiro profundo y sigo escuchando la letra de la cancion. Palabra por palabra va rompiendo mi escudo.

**_I heard that your dreams came true._**

_Oi que tus sueños se volvieron reales,_

**_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._**

_supongo que ella tediocosas que yo no._

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**

_Viejo amigo,¿por qué estás tan timido?_

**_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_**

_No es propio de tí el contenerte o esconderte de la luz_

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_**

_Odio aparecer de la nada si haber sido invitada__,_

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**

_pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo._

**_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_** **_That for me, it isn't over._**

_Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y querecordaras,_ _que para mi,_ _esto no ha terminado._

Tomo mi cara entre mis manos porque se que viene la parte mas fuerte de la cancion. Intento no dejar que me afecte pero rapidamente siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

**_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_**

_No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú._

**_I wish nothing but the best for you too._**

_No deseo nada, salvo lo mejor para tí._

**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:_** **_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_**

_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste: "A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**__._

_"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele, si "_

**_You'd know how the time flies._**

_Sabes como pasa el tiempo,_

**_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._**

_solo ayer fue el momento de nuestras vidas,_

**_We were born and raised in a summery haze._** **_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._**

_nacimos y fuimos criados en una niebla recordatoria,_ _encadenados por la sorpresa de nuestrosdíasde gloria_

El llanto me ahoga y siento que pierdo la facultad de respirar. Un dolor en mi pecho me paraliza es como si todo mi interior estuviera colapsando y yo sin poder hacer nada.

**_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._**

_Nada se le compara, sin preocupaciones, o cuidados._

**_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._**

_Las lamentaciones y errores son productos de la memoria._

**_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_**

_¿Quien podría haber sabido lo amargo que esto sabría?_

Intento cumplir la misión de tomar una lucha. Al terminar regreso a mi habitación. Todas las luces están apagadas. Noto que tengo varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas pero ahorita no quiero hablar con nadie, así que lo pongo a cargar

Prefiero recostarme e intentar dormir.

Cierro los ojos y trato de dejar que el sueño llegue a mi, contengo las lagrimas que se quieren asomar y dejo que mi mente pasee por los recuerdos de todos aquellos momentos que me llevaron a este punto...

Siento como las esquinas de mi labios comienzan a subir, para formar una sonrisa. Si alguien pudiera verme pensaría que me volví loca. Que finalmente perdí la cabeza. Pero lo que no entendieran es que no puedo evitar sonreír al revivir ese primer hola.. El que fue el inicio de todo..

Ese saludo, que sin importar lo que suceda ni como terminen las cosas...

Siempre lo veré como el comienzo de lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios y la ayuda. La verdad no es fácil para mi hablar sobre esto pero creo que tienen razón, en pro de entender mejor a Naya deberán saber todo lo que ocurrió. Próximo capitulo Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Para entender mejor la historia deberan pasar por varios flashbacks_** **_Gracias por leerlo._**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Hace 4 años

Nunca he sido la Miss simpatia en los lugares a los que llego y este no era la diferencia.

Un nuevo trabajo, nuevas personas. Comenzar de cero otra vez. Pero por suerte para mi hay un aviso de que los juegos deportivos comenzaran pronto.

Siempre he disfrutado de los deportes. Asi que que tomo mi boligrafo y me apunto en el equipo de kickingball.

Llega el dia de la practica y la verdad estoy bastante nerviosa, se que esta sera una oportunidad de adaptarme mejor y no quiero hacerlo mal. Comienzo a estirar y siento unos ojos en mi. Volteo pero no veo a nadie mirandome. Todos estan estirando, asi que no le presto mucha atencion y continuo con mi rutina.

Comienzan las pruebas y me va bastante bien. Recibo felicitaciones de muchas de las chicas. Cuando estoy recogiendo mis pertenencias siento una mano posarse en mi hombro lo cual me hace voltear y conseguirme con los ojos mas azules y hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Veo sus labios moverse pero estoy en una especie de trance, estudiando cada parte de su rostro. "Es hermosa" me repetia mentalmente.

Siento un pequeño apreton en el hombro y me doy cuenta que esta chica me estaba hablando y esperaba una respuesta.

"Estas ahi? Soy Heather Morris. Jugaste increible hoy, la verdad me sorprendiste". Lo dijo algo timida y con una sonrisa picara que me derritio al instante.

"Gracias, mucho gusto soy Naya. Naya Rivera". Jamas me habia puesto tan nerviosa. Compostura Riveria, tu no eres asi.

"Ya se el nombre de mi jugadora estrella". Responde ella guiñandome el ojo.

Me sorprende lo sencillo que es hablar con ella. Como si nos conocieramos de toda una vida.

Solo quedamos nosotras dos en el pequeño estadio.

"Puedo llevarte a tu casa, bueno si quieres... No tienes porque hacerlo. Solo que como quedamos las dos, pense que quizas..." Ok estaba balbuceando, YO NAYA RIVERA, hecha un desastre por alguien que voy conociendo. Que me pasa? Que es este nerviosismo repentino.

Ella sonrie, de la forma mas tierna que jamas haya visto. "Me encantaria , pero ... "

La veo dudar, ahora es ella quien parece nerviosa.

"Es que me vienen a buscar". En ese momento la veo volar por los aires y me sorprende y poco. Cuando ajusto la mirada, un joven baste guapo la tiene entre sus brazos. La habia cargado y hecho girar. Para despues sostenerla y darle un beso en los labios. Se me hace algo incomodo mirar asi que prefiero dirigir mi atencion a mis manos.

"Taylor aqui no". Heather se separa del chico. Ella se acerca a mi y me sonrie en forma de disculpa. No comprendo el porque pero le sonrio tambien.

"El es taylor... Taylor ella es Naya". Lo dice solo mirandome a mi.

"Mucho gusto Naya". Dice el joven tomando mi mano.

"Mucho gusto Taylor.. Bueno ya que estas segura y en buenas manos mejor me voy a casa. Mañana debemos ir a trabajar y la verdad ya es de noche y tengo algo de hambre"

Siento un escalofrio que recorre mi cuerpo que comienza en mi mano. Al fijar mi mirada en la fuente, veo que ella la esta tomando. Miro sus ojos y ella sonrie timidamente.

"Quedate, vamos a comer juntas... Bueno juntos todos." Veo que Taylor la mira algo molesto. Pero como negarme a esa cara, a esos ojos. Asi que decido aceptar la propuesta.

"Claro, yo los sigo" Durante la comida no paramos de hablar, era como si Taylor (quien asumo es su novio) no estuviera alli. Rara vez emitia un comentario.

En cambio yo, queria saber todo de esta chica. Queria conocerla. Saber que le gustaba, que no. Espero tener bastante tiempo para hacerlo. Pero la veo cansada asi que decido que sera otra noche.

"Bueno chicos, un placer haber compartido esta noche con ustedes. Pero ya es algo tarde, y mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por delante". Les digo. Noto que Heather no quiere irse aun pero le sonrio como para hacerle sentir que nos seguiremos viendo"

Cuando ya nos estamos despidiendo, me armo de valor y le digo. "Hey Heather... Bueno estaba pensando si podrias ... Darme tu numero ... En caso de que no se querramos practicar o algo." Que pasa conmigo y este nerviosismo.

La veo sonreir. Es tan brillante su sonrisa, que me hace poner mas nerviosa aun. No responde, pero la veo acercarse a mi. Toma mi telefono de mis manos. Y empieza a teclear, luego veo que se toma una foto. Me parecio lo mas adorable que haya visto en mi vida.

"Listo, y ya me envie un mensaje para grabar el tuyo". Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Es mi cosa favorita en el mundo ahora. Verla sonreir.

Al despedirse me da un beso en la mejilla y siento como si hubiece dejado fuego donde poso sus labios. Quede inmovil por un instante. Agradeci que ella ya me habia dado la espalda porque sino, hubiece notado que el color de mis mejillas se torno bastante rojo. Como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se estuviera acumulando alli.

Dejo salir el aire que no me di cuenta estaba sosteniendo y me dirijo a mi vehiculo.

Al llegar a mi casa me doy una ducha y me recuesto en la cama a ver television, cuando siento que mi telefono comienza a vibrar.

La sonrisa que aparecio en mi cara no era normal. No puedo creerlo, es ella.

Para Naya: -La pase muy bien contigo hoy... Tengo el presentimiento que seremos grandes amigas. Que pases una muy linda noche .. Besos- Hemo

Cuando vi ese mensaje senti las ganas de ponerme a brincar en la cama y no entendia el porque pero me apresure a responderle.

Para Heather: -Yo tambien, y la verdad creo que tienes razon. Este es el comienzo de algo bonito. Descansa bella.. Nos vemos maÑana- Nay

Siento el telefono vibrar nuevamente

Para Naya: -Eso quiere decir que nos veremos maÑana?- Hemo

No pude evitar reirme antes su actitud y respondi de inmediato.

Para Heather: -Claro, no sera tan facil escaparte de mi- Naya

Para Naya: - Y quien dijo que queria escapar?-Hemo

Y alli mi corazon se detuvo. Que queria decir ella con esto.? No sabia que responder ...

Para Naya:-Disculpa si te incomode-Hemo

Piensa rapido.. No puedes dejar que retroceda.

Para Heather: - Yo no te hubiece dejado de igual manera- Nay La conversacion siguio hace durante toda la noche.

_**Fin del flashback**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mi cabeza retumbaba, mi cuerpo estaba débil. No quería pararme de la cama. Solo quería dejar que me consumiera por completo.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo en la misma posición. Miro alrededor de mi habitación y noto una foto en la esquina de mi tocador. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir disparadas de mis ojos cuando recuerdo esa noche. La noche que Heather y yo nos tomamos esa foto. Había sido una año después que nos conocimos. Ya eramos las mejores amigas, todo lo hacíamos juntas. Recuerdo que a pesar que nuestros horarios en ocasiones no coincidían, ella siempre esperaba por mi y yo esperaba por ella.

**Flashback**

Hace 3 años.

Se me hizo tarde en el trabajo otra vez. Le escribo rápidamente a Hemo para saber si sigue aqui.

Para Heather:-Hola mivi, sigues aqui? Se me hizo tarde. Lo siento-Nay

No pasaron 2 minutos cuanto recibí la respuesta

Para Naya:-Claro mivi. Jamas me iria sin que habláramos un rato aunque sea.-Hemo

Sonrío ampliamente. Me encanta la manera que nuestra amistad se desarrolla. No es una amistad como cualquier otra. Va mucho mas alla. Somos las mejores amigas del mundo. Me fascina pasar tiempo con ella, aunque ultimamente me he sentido mas nerviosa de lo normal. Prefiero dejar de pensar en eso y apresurarme para verla.

Una hora después logro terminar y salgo al estacionamiento. No puedo creer que siga en su auto esperándome.

Me acerco cautelosa-mente para asustarla.

N: Booh!

Heather brinca del asiento y me mira horrorizada. Yo no puedo evitar reventar en risas mientras ingreso al asiento del copiloto.

H: No fue gracioso Nay.

La veo hacer pucheros lo cual me parece adorable. Asi que me acerco y la abrazo.

Cada vez que ella esta en mis brazos siento como mi corazon empieza a acelerarse sin control, mi respiración es entre cortada y pierdo la nocion de cuanto tiempo llevamos en esa posicion. No quiero que se de cuenta de lo que esto produce en mi asi que me separo, aunque no totalmente. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca.

La miro a los ojos y noto que su repiracion esta tan acelerada como la mia. Le sonrio y me acerco.

Poso mis labios en su mejilla, casi rozando la esquina de los suyos, ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto.

Me quedo un segundo alli y decido separarme. No puedo creer como se sintio esto.

Mejor coloco musica, antes que haga algo de lo que me pueda habia aceptado que estaba sitiendo algo por mi mejor amiga y no quería hacer nada que pudiera alejarla. Sobre todo porque no estaba segura de lo que era.

N: Como te fue en el trabajo hoy Hemo?

Pregunto algo nerviosa, ella abre sus ojos. La noto ruborizada. No, no puede ser. Debo estar inaginando cosas.

H: Me fue muy bien, aunque no podia esperar que salieras. Queria dar un paseo por el lago contigo. Claro si no tienes mejores planes.

Porque esta tan nerviosa, eso era lo unico que me pasaba por la mente. Decidi responderle mientras tomaba su meñique.

Esto ya se habia hecho costumbre entre nosotras. Pero cada vez que lo hacia, sentia que esa parte que su piel rozaba iba a estallar en llamas.

N: Sabes que todos mis planes te involucran a ti.

Mis mejillas se tornan de una color rosado algo intenso al dejar salir esas palabras. Pero no le mentia, todo en mi vida la involucraba a ella. Ella sonrie y se ruboriza un poco ante mi comentario. Decide encender el auto y nos dirigimos al lago.

Coloco un CD que le habia grabado con canciones que de alguna manera queria que ella escuchara.

Ella se estaciona en un mirador. Teniamos una vista espectacular del lago. Y en ese momento la cancion que mas me gustaba comienza a sonar.

Yo la canto a todo pulmon y ella solo me ve sorprendida. Sabia que la cancion significaba algo para mi. Cuando la misma termino ella me mira con inseguridad, como con miedo. Veo que abre su boca para decir algo y luego la cierra.

N: Que pasa? Quieres decirme algo?

H: No... Bueno si... Es que eso fue hermoso. Se vio que la cantaste con el corazon.

Heather empezo a jugar con sus manos.

H: Me preguntaba si me la podrias traducir. Me gustaria saber que significa.

Oh oh. No espere que ella me pidiera eso. Sabia que ella no entendia el ingles como yo. Por eso le cantaba canciones que tenia la esperanza que no entendiera. Empiezo a temblar. Estoy increiblemente nerviosa pero decido hacerlo y esperar que no note, que cada letra, cada palabra va dirigida a ella.

Vuelvo a colocar la cancion

_My Love will Show you everything._

_(Piano intro)_

_**Today, today I bet my life**_ _Hoy, hoy apuesto mi vida_

Decido tomar su mano entre las mias y una sensacion hermosa recorre todo mi cuerpo. La miro a los ojo y me doy cuenta que ella me mira fijamente a mi para escuchar detenidamente lo que estoy diciendo.

**_You have no idea_** **_What I feel inside_**

_No tienes una idea_ _De lo que siento por dentro_

Sonrio muy nerviosa

**_Don't be afraid to let it show_**

_No tengas miedo de demostrarlo_

**_For you'll never know_** **_If you let it hide_**

_Por que si no nunca sabrás_ _Si lo ocultas_

Ella voltea su cara algo tomo con la mano que tenia libre, su mento. Para mover su cara y que me mire a los ojos nuevamente para continuar.

**_I love you_** **_You love me_**

_Te amo_ _Me amas_

**_Take this gift and don't ask why_**

_Acepta este regalo y no preguntes por qué_

**_Cause if you will let me_** **_I'll take what scares you_**

_Por que si me dejas_ _Tomare todo lo que te asusta_

**_Hold it deep inside_**

_Y lo sostendre oculto_

Empiezo a acariciar su mejilla. Ella cierra sus ojos.

**_And if you ask me why I'm with you_**

_Y si me preguntas por que estoy contigo_

**_And why I'll never_** **_Leave_**

_Y por que nunca_ _Te dejaré_

**_Love will show you everything_**

_Mi amor te mostrará todo_

**_One day_** **_When youth is just a memory_**

_Un día_ _Cuando la juventud sea solo un recuerdo_

**_I know you'll be standing right next to me_**

_Se que estarás a mi lado_

Ella empieza a hacer circulos con sus dedos en mi otra mano, con cariño.

**_I love you_** **_You love me_**

_Te amo_ _Me amas_

**_Take this gift and don't ask why_**

_Acepta este regalo y no preguntes por qué_

Veo como la comisura de sus labios suben para formar una sonrisa y aprovecho para quedarme detallando cada detalle de su trostro ya que tiene sus ojos aun cerrados.

**_Cause if you will let me_** _**I'll take what scares you**_

_Por que si me dejas_ _Sanaré esas cicatrices_

**_Hold it deep inside_**

_Que tienes adentro_

**_And if you ask me why I'm with you_**

_Y si me preguntas por que estoy contigo_

**_And why I'll never_** **_Leave_** _Y por que nunca_ _Te dejaré_

Finalmente los vuelve a abrir.. Me mira fijamente y siento que se esta acercando a mi. Puedo sentir su respiración en mis labios como ondas de aire caliente que me están llamando.

Me doy cuenta que su mirada pasa de mis ojos, a mis labios. Ella pasa la lengua por los suyos en anticipación a lo que esta apunto de suceder. Decido armarme de valor y cerrar la distancia que había entre nosotras.

Cierro mis ojos al igual que ella y siento una explosión en mi interior cuando sus labios hacen contacto con los míos.

Primero fue un roce suave, lleno de dulzura. Me separo un poco para ver su reacción, pero no me da tiempo alejarme mucho cuando siento su mano en mi cuello acercándome a ella.

Yo solo me dejo llevar por esta hermosa sensación de sentirla tan cerca. Comienzo a masajear sus labios con los míos con fuerza y rápidamente tomo su rostro entre mis manos para buscar mas contacto.

Siento su lengua rozar mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso, lo cual le doy sin dudar ni un segundo.

En el momento que su lengua entro en mi boca, deje salir un suspiro ahogado que murio en la de ella. El deseo por tenerla mas cerca me estaba consumiendo.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí su mano acariciando mi pierna, y cada vez subía mas. Tocaba internamente mi muslo. Esto me estaba volviendo loca.

Me separo para tomar aire y ella comienza a besar mi cuello. Siento un fuego que empieza a salir de entre mis piernas . Sus manos comienza a acariciarme. Primero mis piernas y poco a poco van subiendo hasta que llegan al extremo inferior de mis senos. Ella se separa de mi y me mira a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para tocarlos. Solo le asiento con una sonrisa y me abalanzo a ella en un desesperando beso.

Siento que sus manos suben cuidadosamente por los costados de mi cuerpo. Esta apunto de tocarlos cuando su teléfono repica.

Me separo de ella bruscamente. Intento arreglarme un poco mientras ella contesta la llamada.

Su mirada es de confusión. Pero decide tomar la llamada mientras me sigue mirando. Su respiración es tan agitada como la mía. Ambas estamos ruborizadas.

H: Alo... Ah hola, como estas?

Veo que se pone nerviosa y puedo detectar de quien es la llamada.

H: Si claro en unos minutos estaré alla... Estoy con Nay

La veo dudar antes de responder. Y algo molesta

H: Si tay, yo tambien.

Con eso mi corazón se fue al fondo del abismo. Intento no dejar que me afecte, pero al parecer estoy fallando porque Hemo me mira con una cara de preocupación.

H: Lo siento, quiere que vaya a casa. Su familia esta celebrando el cumpleaños de su tia y debo ir.

Mira sus manos con tristeza y nerviosismo.

N: tranquila, yo entiendo.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca.

La veo salir del carro y hacerme seÑas para que yo saliera tambien . No entiendo que intenta hacer.

Yo salgo del carro y veo que detiene a un chico que va pasando junto a ella. Saca su telefono y se lo da cuando me acerco a ella.

Ella se pone detras de mi. La miro confundida y siento como sus brazos me rodean desde atras hacia delante. Me sonrie y me dice al oido.

H: Quiero una foto que me recuerde todos los dias, lo que vivimos hoy.

Empiezo a sonreir como una tonta y tomo sus manos. Miro al chico con el telefono para que nos tome la foto. Luego la miro a ella y ella tambien me esta mirando a mi. Podria perderme en sus ojos. Cuando estaba apunto de besarla otra vez, se vuelve a disparar el flash del telefono. Y me doy cuenta donde estamos.

Asi que sonrio y me separo.

El chico nos dio el telefono y nos metimos al vehiculo. El trayecto fue en silencio, mas no fue incomodo. Ambas sabiamos lo que habia pasado solo preferimos no hablarlo ahorita. Busque mi vehículo para dirigirme a casa.

Heather se acerco a mi. Me abrazo y yo le di un beso en la mejilla. Se separo y me miro a los ojos.

Le di una sonrisa y me di media vuelta. Cuando me iba a alejar sentí una mano en mi muñeca deteniéndome.

Me volteo y veo que es ella. Se acerca casi corriendo y sin decir nada toma mi cara con su otra mano y me da un beso en los labios. Cuando se separa pega su frente contra la mia.

H: Buenas noches mivi.

Y con eso se va y me deja en medio de la calle mas confundida que nunca pero con una sonrisa en mis labios que crei que jamas desapareceria.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Seco mis lagrimas pongo la foto en su lugar. Era la misma foto que nos habían tomado ese día. La tristeza se había parte de mi cuerpo. Que equivocada estaba al creer que jamas se me borraría la sonrisa y hoy no he parado de llorar.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro flashback que explica un poco mas la relación de Hemo y Nay. Espero que les guste, que la historia no sea muy confusa y que entiendan un poco por el sufrimiento que esta pasando Naya, la cual es solo un personaje que expresa lo que yo estoy viviendo en estos momentos. Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

El cuarto se siente algo vacio sin ella. Es como si los ultimos años no hubiecen pasado. Como si todo era solo un sueÑo del que desperte para vivir en esta pesadilla.

Recorro mi habitacion y encuentro peluches que ella me ha regalado. Recuerdo que a uno de ellos le puso "Mivi" .

Sigo caminando y decido revisar mi telefono. 15 mensajes, 20 llamadas perdidas. Todos de Heather. Quiere saber si estoy bien. Asi que decido responderle por mensaje.

Para Heather:-Si todo esta bien. Estoy en casa algo cansada. Despues hablamos-Nay

No pasaron 5 segundos cuando escucho mi repique. Es la misma cancion que le dedique hace 3 años . La de nuestro primer beso. Definitivamente tenia que cambiarla.

Su foto aparecia en la pantalla y comenzo la lucha interna si contestar el telefono y acabar con esto de una buena vez o dejar que se vaya a correo de voz y pensar mejor las cosas.

Decidi que lo segundo era mejor opcion.

Comienzo a buscar libros.. Necesito distraerme con cualquier cosa. Pero no consigo nada que me llame la atencion..

No quiero pasar ni un minuto mas en esta habitacion ya que todo en la misma me la recuerda a ella. Todo.

Las fotos, los peluches, la decoracion, en especial mi cama, mis sabanas.

El recuerdo de su cabello dorado esparcido en mi almohada fue demasiado para mi. Era como revivir esa noche otra vez. Recuerdo que era mi cumpleaños.

_**Flashback**_

H: Vamos Nay apurate ! Ya todos estan por llegar.

N: Voy, voy. La belleza se hace esperar.

Con esa frase abro la puerta y noto que Heather esta de espaldas . Aclaro mi garganta y veo que voltea algo molesta.

H: Al fin llevas la vida ahí den...

No logro completar lo que estaba diciendo. Pude notar como sus ojos recorrian mi cuerpo y eso producia en mi una sensacion inexplicable, pero me encanta tener este efecto en ella.

Aclaro mi voz nuevamente y le pregunto si me veo bien. Ella se ruboriza algo avergonzada por quedarse mirando. Pero poco a poco se acerca a mi. Con sus manos toma mi cintura y me mira a los ojos antes de colocar sus labios sobre mis oidos y decirme.

H: Te ves hermosa.

Un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo y agradeci que sus manos me estuvieras sosteniendo.

Se separa un poco de mi con una sonrisa picara en los labios y no lo aguanto mas. La tomo por el cuello y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo en un beso desesperado. Ella deja escapar un suspiro ahogado que muere en mi boca y rapidamente corresponde el beso con la misma pasion y fuerza que yo estoy ejerciendo.

Sus manos aprietan fuertemente mi cintura y siento como la temperatura sube rapidamente. Ya nos habiamos besado en varias ocasiones desde aquella vez en el carro. Pero siempre fue algo pasajero de lo que nunca hablamos.

Siento como sus pies comienzan a moverse y quedo atrapada entre ella y la pared. Sus manos comienzan a subir y me separo porque siento que no puedo respirar. Ella aprovecha esto para besar mi cuello y acercarse mas.

Su pierna derecha queda atrapada entre las mias, estoy muy mojada y mi centro esta apunto de explotar. Ella tiembla. Ante el contacto. Vuelve a mirarme y sin pensarlo ataca mis labios ferozmente cuando decido que es momento de tomar el control , el timbre suena y nos separamos bruscamente.

Ella se ve apenada, confundida. Yo intento componerme para abrir la puerta. La miro pero ella no me devuelve la mirada, esta muy distraida jugando con sus manos.

Me doy una ultima mirada en el espejo y veo quien esta tras la puerta.

Eran Kevin y Cory. Juro que mañana los matare.

N: Chicos que hacen aqui tan temprano?

K: Ya estabamos listos y la verdad algo aburridos. Jajajajaja. Por cierto feliz cumpleaños Nay

C: Si feliz cumpleaÑos!

Ambos chicos me abrazaron y dejaron los regalos en la mesa principal, para pasar a la cocina y comenzar a servir los tragos.

Heather aun no ha bajado y esto comienza a preocuparme. Acompaño a los chicos con el primer trago con esperanza de que el alcohol me pasara un poco lo que tenia por dentro. Solo me preguntaba que hubiese pasado si los chicos no hubiesen llegado en ese momento. Lo que mas me preocupa es que yo queria mas, queria estar a solas con ella.

No, Naya. Deja de pensar en eso. Ella tiene novio, solo esta confundida. Ustedes solo son dos amigas que cuando se sienten solas se besan, nada mas.

No me habia dado cuenta, ya todos habian llegado. Y heather estaba hablando con Lea. Por alguna razon no queria hablar conmigo. Decidi no prestarle mucha atencion e intentar disfrutar de mi cumpleaños.

Eran las 3 am y tenia demasiado alcohol en mi sistema. Siento que alguien coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Senti que me iba a desmayar. La sensación era embriagante. Giro mi cabeza y alli esta ella.

Me sonrie y me da un beso en la mejilla. Puedo notar que esta algo alegre debido a los shots que tequila que se estaba tomando. Me toma la mano y me dirige a la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a bailar todos y siento su cuerpo muy cerca del mio. Necesito aire. Tengo que salir de alli antes de que el deseo me consuma.

Cuando llego a la cocina me sirvo un shot de tequila. Lo tomo hasta el fondo.

H: Porque te fuiste? No te gusta bailar conmigo?

Trago grueso. Y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

N: Claro que si Hemo. Nadie baila como tu.

Comienza a acercase. Y esconde detras de mi oreja un mechon que tenia en la cara.

H: Solo bailo asi contigo

Dio media vuelta y se fue sonriente. Yo estaba mas confundida que nunca.

Al entrar a la sala puedo ver como la mayoria esta recogiendo sus cosas para irse. Unos estaban bastante alegre y otros completamente borrachos.

Cierro la puerta y volteo. Mi corazon comienza a latir desenfrenado. Solo quedabamos Heather y yo. Supuse que vendria Taylor en cualquier momento a buscarla. No habia venido a la fiesta porque estaba trabajando.

N: Y supongo que ya Tay viene en camino.

Le pregunto mientras intento limpiar la sala.

H: Ehmm.. Bueno ..

Me quedo mirandola, su nerviosismo se nota.

N: Que pasa Hemo?

Levanta su mirada

H: Me preguntaba si podria quedarme a dormir aqui?

Se me resbalo lo que tenia en la mano ahora la nerviosa era yo Me tarde un minuto en responder y ella saca su celular.

H: Disculpa ya llamo a Tay. No queria molestar solo queria pasar un rato con...

Tomo su mano y le quito el telefono.

N: Me encantaria que te quedaras. Es mas me canse de limpiar. Quieres ver una pelicula.?

Veo su sonrisa crecer inmediatamente

H: Me encantaria.

Busque la película, una comedia romántica Y me fui a mi habitación Le busque una pijama a Heather y una para mi. No puedo evitar que mis ojos recorran su cuerpo mientras se cambia de ropa. Pareciera que lo hiciera en cámara lenta.

Enciendo el televisor y ya ella me esta esperando en la cama con los brazos abierto. Siempre fuimos muy cariñosas, asi que acostarnos abrazadas jamas se sintió extraño.

Me acuesto entre sus brazos y siento como su mano comienza a acariciar el costado de mi cuerpo. Esto hacia que la tarea de concentrarme en la película fuera imposible.

Como mi cabeza estaba recostada a su pecho podía notar como se aceleraba su respiración al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Yo sonrió y coloco mi mano en su vientre que se asoma por su camisa.

Comienzo a dibujar círculos y su piel se eriza por donde mis dedos pasan. Su mano comenzó a extender sus limites dirigiéndose cada vez mas bajo y cada vez mas alto muy cercana a las zonas de peligro. A este punto ya ni sabia de que era la película. El estar con ella así me estaba volviendo loca.

Y fue ahí cuando lo sentí.. Su mano comenzó a mover mi camisa para hacerse espacio y poderme acariciar la piel que estaba bajo ella. Me tense repentinamente y ella se detuvo. Sin mirarla acaricie su vientre y comencé a abrirme paso por su camisa también indicándole que continuara.

Ella coloco su mano en mi cintura y comenzó y trayecto hacia arriba muy lentamente deteniéndose al borde de mi sostén. Comencé a hiperventilar.

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado inmóvil hasta que sentí su mano en mi brazo dirigiendo mi mano hacia arriba.

Seguí acariciándola de la misma manera hasta que decidí ir un poco mas lejos. Baje mi mano pasando por sus abdominales, vientre y me detuve en el borde de su short. Ella se queda inmóvil por un segundo y decido terminar de bajar rozando levemente su parte intima hasta llegar a su muslo interior. Dejo allí mi mano reposando y apretándola.

Siento como ella se comienza a mover otra vez. Y se detiene en el borde de mi sostén Poco a poco siento como mete los dedos por el borde y los desliza de mi espalda hacia el frente. Esta apunto de tocarlos.. Mi mano involuntariamente comienza a subir por su muslo interior hasta que puedo sentir el calor que emana su parte intima. Estoy apunto de tocarla cuando el televisor queda en azul indicando que ya le película había terminando.

Me levanto para apagar el televisor, no quiero mirarla estoy muy avergonzada de lo que estaba apunto de hacer cuando siento que toma mi mano. Me hace voltear y me mira a los ojos. Ya no eran azules como los recordaba, en cambio tenían un color oscuro lleno de deseo. Toma el control remoto en su mano apaga el televisor y se acerca a mi.

Su respiración choca contra mis labios. Yo solo cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar.

_**(Continuara)**_

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara. Espero los reviews para continuar.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen la tardanza. Mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo. **

* * *

Me levanto para apagar el televisor, no quiero mirarla estoy muy avergonzada de lo que estaba apunto de hacer cuando siento que toma mi mano. Me hace voltear y me mira a los ojos. Ya no eran azules como los recordaba, en cambio tenian un color oscuro lleno de deseo. Toma el control remoto en su mano apaga el televisor y se acerca a mi.

Su respiración choca contra mis labios. Siento que estoy hiper ventilando.

Siento su mano en mi rostro y poco a poco la lleva a mi cuello. Me mira a los ojos una vez mas y cierra la distancia entre nosotras. Yo solo me dejo llevar, mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar estoy en un estado severo de shock. No puedo creer que esto este pasando.

Nuestros cuerpos giran y ella queda sobre mi, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Y siento que me estoy quedando sin oxigeno pero no quiero que pare, necesito sus labios sobre los míos.. Necesito mas contacto.

Me tenia bajo su poder y lo sabia, asi que decidi tomar acción tambien. Puse mis manos en su caderas .. Y la empece a acariciar. La temperatura aumentaba poco a poco.

Sus labios se separan de los mios para comenzar a besar mi cuello. Lo chupaba y mordía con desesperación Yo estaba perdiendo el control. Mis manos fueron bajando y tomaron con fuerza su trasero para apretarla contra mi cuerpo.

H: Ohh Nay .. Eso se siente muy bien

Su voz era mas roca de lo normal, fue casi como un suspiro. Lo mas sexy que había escuchado en mi vida. Necesitaba escucharla otra vez. Así que empece a levantar mis caderas mientras la apretaba contra mi formando un ritmo

Heather bajó una de sus manos, y la introdujo debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi abdomen. Intente ahogar el gemido y la acerco más a mi. El ritmo del choque de su cuerpo contra el mio aumenta.

Necesito mas contacto así que agarro su camiseta y se la quito desesperadamente. Giro bruscamente y ahora soy yo la que esta encima. Comienzo a besarla mientras acaricio su abdomen. Poco a poco mis manos van subiendo hasta que llegan al borde de sus senos. Su espalda se arqueo siendo esa respuesta suficiente para mi.

Los aprieto y masajeo a través del sostén Comienzo a besar su cuello y pongo mis manos en su espalda para quitarle esa prenda de ropa que me estorbaba.

Lance el sostén a la esquina del cuarto. Mire su cuerpo

N: Eres hermosa.

Su mano tomo mi cuello y me atrajo a ella en un beso apasionado. Mis manos no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a jugar con sus senos. Los aprieto y masajeo con mayor fuerza, haciendo círculos. Aprieto su pezón y eso la hace gemir.

H: Dios. Nay..!

Tomo eso como buena señal así que bajo mi mano derecha acariciando sus abdominales. Su piel se erizaba por donde mis manos pasaban. Segui bajando hasta el borde de su short..

Su respiración se detuvo la mire a los ojos y ella asintió. Fue todo lo que necesite para seguir bajando.

Puedo sentir el calor y la humedad de su parte intima por encima de la ropa. Eso me estaba volviendo loca.

Empece a acariciar su muslo interno mientras la besaba con pasión. Cada vez acariciaba mas cerca de ese punto que sabia ella tanto necesitaba.

H: Deja de jugar Nay.. Te necesito..

Tomo su short con fuerza y lo baje poco a poco por su cuerpo.. Dejándola solo con una prenda la cual siguió el mismo camino segundos después.

No puedo dejar de mirar lo que tengo frente a mis ojos. Ella estira su mano para que me acerque a ella, pero yo solo quiero mirarla un segundo mas, sentirla.

Me pongo de rodillas y me quito toda la ropa lentamente para que disfrute de la vista. Cuando estoy completamente desnuda me acerco a ella rozando cada parte de mi cuerpo contra el de ella.

La miro a los ojos y le doy un tierno beso. Ella pierde el control y empieza a besarme con pasión colocando sus manos en mi trasero. Yo solo la sigo y bajo mis manos muy despacio hasta sentir su parte intima

N: Estas muy mojada

H: Solo por ti Nay

Y con eso me volvió a besar y yo comencé a acariciar su clítoris haciendo círculos que la estaban volviendo loca.

H: Así nay.. Dame mas..! Quiero mas..!

No me tenia que pedir dos veces y metí mis dos dedos dentro de ella. Ella gimió

N: Te duele? Quieres que pare?

H: No.. Quiero mas mi amor ... No pares

Jamas habia escuchado una voz tan sexy en mi vida, casi llego al climax con solo escucharla.

H: Dios Naya..! Comienzo un ritmo mas acelerado y siento sus caderas moverse en ese mismo ritmo. Es demasiado para mi. Mi boca se posa en sus senos besándolos con desesperación.

H: estoy apunto

Minutos después había llegado a su climax gritando mi nombre. Dejo que desciendo y se relaje mientra la acaricio dulcemente y doy pequeños besos en su rostro, cuello y senos.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa tonta, yo se la correspondo. Noto la pircardia en su mirada y se que se dispone a tomarme completa como yo lo hice con ella.

_** Fin del flashback**_

Siento un nudo en la garganta al recordar sus caricias, todavía se sienten frescas en mi cuerpo.

Desde ese instante sabia que las cosas no serian fáciles. Ese fue el momento que lo cambio todo.

Cada vez pasaba mas seguido, las escapadas a media noche, las mentiras a nuestros seres queridos, los viajes de trabajo. Todas esas mentiras, todo era con el único propósito de estar juntas.

No podía evitar sentirme vacía cuando ella dejaba mi cama para irse con el. Lloraba hasta mas no poder, pero tenia miedo que si decía algo todo acabaría.

Luego todo cambio sentí como la esperanza se volvía a construir.

* * *

**Algo corto pero espero que les gustara.**


End file.
